Izzy's Lost Memories
by goodgirl21
Summary: After Izzy and Trip got into had into a bad car crash. Izzy gets a bad case of amnesia because Izzy protected Trip for getting hurt, but not before telling Trip something very important. Now only one question remains. What happens next? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Izzy's Lost Memories**

* * *

"Izzy, you're freezing! Here!" Trip exclaimed, shrugging out of his favorite black leather jacket, after he had got out of the band van, and into the down pour that had begun an hour ago.

"T-t-t-t-hanks, T-T-Trip," Her teeth chattering as she spoke in a quiet voice that was so unlike her. Even though the jacket was now soaked (As well as its owner) it was still warm and comforting (Again as well as its owner), as she slipped it on. Her long haired best friend then pulled her off the sidewalk she had been sitting on, waiting for him to come get her after a date took a turn for the worst.

"What happened?" Trip questioned Izzy, as he put the van into drive, because he would like to know why he had to come get his best friend at eleven o'clock at night.

_Did she have a date? No, she would've told me, _Trip's mind mused, _so what did- _

"Nothing," She stated firmly, also a little too quickly for Trip to sense that _something_ did happen.

_But why is she keeping it from me? I'm her best friend. I have been since the first grade, _His mind pondered angrily, as his knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel to hard. After that Trip didn't push Izzy on subject… At least not yet, but when they got to his house she was going to tell him whether she liked it or not.

Izzy noticed in the silent drive to who knows where, (Probably to Trip's house) that the rain was starting to get harder and faster almost too fast for the windshield wipers to keep up.

_He isn't going to let this go, _her mind nagged at her, as she twirled her thumbs looking down.

_Don't you think I know that, _she snapped.

Then something caught her attention, she looked up something bright was heading her way. She couldn't decide if Trip saw it or not, but it coming at them really fast, and didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

_If it doesn't stop then Trip will be hurt, because I called him to come get me_, her mind flashed. So she did the only thing she could think of, because her date was right… She was _in love _with _Trip Campbell…_

"Izzy what," Trip started, as Izzy unbuckled herself, but didn't get to finish as she hugged him like she was shielding him from something, blocking his view of the road. But that didn't matter after he heard her whisper, "I love you, Trip." Then kissing him on the mouth… Then…_Crash!_

* * *

Do you know what it's like to move in slow motion, like you're there, but also not? Like you're watching a movie and the main character is you? Well, that's how Trip felt when he saw the paramedics lift Izzy onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Please, let me ride with her." Trip pleaded with the paramedic that was checking him over.

"I'm sorry only fam-"The paramedic started to say, but Trip cut him off, "Please she's my best friend." He pleaded once again, but this time he was sounding desperate, with his voice cracking and breaking…Almost like his heart would break even more than it already had, if he didn't get to ride with her. Then paramedic looked him straight in the eye then sighed, "I guess we could make an exception…" Then the paramedic finished looking him over. He was basically fine except for a few a scrapes and bruises. Izzy had taken most of the hit. Izzy had saved his life…

"Come on kid, it's time to go," The paramedic called over his shoulder. Trip nodded his head in response walking over to the ambulance, and getting in.

_Please don't die Izzy, please. You're my best friend, _His mind was raced as he clutched her hand tightly.

"Excuse me can you please tell me what her name is?" One of the other paramedics asked.

"Isabelle Caitlyn Fuentes," He said, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Do you know her parents numbers?" The same guy asked.

"Yes, but her mom is out of town on business." He answered.

"And her farther," He questioned again.

"Not around!" Trip barked much too harsh then needed, because like him, her father was also a sensitive subject.

"So who has been staying with?" He asked again.

"She's sixteen; she's old enough to take care of herself, without anyone to watch her like a babysitter would." Trip said trying to calm down. For the rest of the ride to the hospital it was silent. The only thing that Trip could hear was his heart racing a mile a minute.

When they arrived Trip was ushered into the wide waiting room, while Izzy was taken to the emergency room. Trip decided was time to call his mom so she shouldn't worry if not more if she was.

"Hey Mom," Trip said after his mom had answered.

"Trip, where are you?" His mom cried.

"The hospital," Trip said cautiously.

"Oh god, what happened?" His mother asked in her 'worried mom' tone. Trip then told his mom about the car wreck leaving the 'Izzy kissing and telling him she loved him' part out.

"Is Izzy going to be okay?" His mother asked when he finished telling her the story.

"I'm pretty sure." Trip answered, "But I'm afraid they won't let her go home, because no one's there to take care of her." He added.

"Well she can stay with us; I'll be there in a bit." Beth said.

"Really, thanks Mom, bye." Trip said then, he hung up.

Trip then took a seat on one of the hard plastic chairs, that weren't all that comfortable. But all he was thinking about right now was what, Izzy had said and did just moments before the car crash. He kept replaying it in his mind like a movie…

* * *

"_Izzy what," Trip started, as Izzy unbuckled herself, but didn't get to finish as she hugged him like she was shielding him from something, blocking his view of the road. But that didn't matter after he heard her whisper, "I love you, Trip." Then kissing him on the mouth… Then…Crash!_

* * *

"Isabelle Fuentes?" A guy in a white lab coat called out, looking around. There wasn't many people there, just an elderly couple, two girls, one other guy, and last but not least, Trip. Trip stood up his 'memory movie' thought breaking.

"Yes," He asked coming up to the doctor, "Is Izzy going to be okay?"

"She will be in time, She had a very hard hit on the back of her head, and a sprained ankle, but other than that she's should be okay." The doctor told Trip in a gentle soothing voice.

"There's something you're not telling me." Trip stated bluntly.

The doctor sighed, "The part where she hit her head was a very crucial part of her brain."

"What do you mean 'crucial part', what is it about that part that makes it so crucial?" Trip asked becoming worried.

"That part where she hit her head is where the brain stores its memories." The doctor said, "And it, like all things that get hit or thrown, is damaged." He continued.

"Meaning," Although Trip was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"There is a very high chance that Miss. Fuentes could wake up with amnesia." The doctor sighed again; this was the part he hated most about his job.

"How high of a chance," He asked although he didn't want to know the answer, he needed to know.

"Eighty percent,"

_Why did you have to protect me Izzy, Why? I love you; I'm the one that should have protected you. Wait did I just say LOVE?_

* * *

Have you ever walked around at night outside or walked around your house at night in the dark and can barely see anything without a source of light? Well when Izzy was knocked out, she fell into a dark abbess worse than that. The last thing she could remember was someone calling out 'Izzy'. Who was Izzy, was that her? Was that her name?

_What's going on? Why can't I remember anything? More importantly, what happened to make me like this?_

"I need you to wake up, please; you're the most important person in my life." A guy's voice came through, but it sounded distant and… _familiar? _Then she heard singing.

_Maybe he'll know what happened; maybe he knows who I am? Come on! Open your eyes!_

Trip again sat in a cold hard chair, again in a room where everything was white. But this time he sat next to a bed that held a girl, and Trip sat clutching her hand in his. Then he began to sing softly,

"_You were so clever_

_You kept it together today,_

_By the way, I'll no longer ignore you, _

_I wanted to show you again, I'm your friend._

_Sometimes we just pretend._

_And all I can say is you saved me."**(1)**_

* * *

He stopped there. The song was true, Izzy did save his life. And he's was going to make it up to her no matter what. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl, in the bed had opened her eyes…

"Who are you?" The girl asked in a weak voice, almost inaudible, but Trip still heard her loud in clear.

"Izzy, you're awake," Trip exclaimed softly, "Just let me go tell the doctor." He said, before she could stop him he was already out the door.

_So I was right, 'Izzy' is me._

A few minutes later the same boy as before came back along with a guy in a white lab coat. Izzy was guessing this was the doctor.

"Hello Miss. Fuentes, I'm Dr. Parker," Dr. Parker said in the same soothing voice he used on Trip, "How do you feel?"

"Like my head's been run over by a truck," She said raising a hand to feel the back of it. That's when she felt it… Just below her the back of her line her on the back of neck, an inch and a half long. It was tender and jagged as she ran an un-pressured finger across it; she shivered involuntarily as she did so.

Trip was watching her intently. For a moment she sat there, and then she looked up at him and Dr. Parker.

"What _exactly _happened to me?" She spoke quietly.

The doctor cleared his voice, "I think I'll leave Mr. Campbell to answer that." He said then left though the white door. Trip sighed sitting down in the chair that he had sat in before.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." He offered, grabbing her hand hesitantly.

"Who am I?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Isabelle Caitlyn Fuentes," He said gripping her hand more tightly, "'Izzy' for short." He continued.

"Who are you?" That question shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. Because he couldn't get over her saying she_ loved_ him then kissing him. Since the doctor had told him she could (And did) wake up with amnesia, he had been thinking about how he was going to introduce himself. Whether or not he was her boyfriend or just her best friend, and now was the moment of truth…

"Trip Campbell, I've been your best friend since we were in first grade, and _very_ recently turned boyfriend… _very recent_."

* * *

**The second longest chapter, I've ever posted. Now I know Trip is OCC in this chapter, but wouldn't you be to if all this happened to you? It may be a while before my next update, I'm just warning you… Anyways, follow me on tumblr (Same username as fanfic) for spoilers and exerts of chapters? And now for the question of truth… Was it good, bad, okay, or down right horrible- Goodgirl21**

**(1) Down We Fall- Written and by Drake Bell. I don't own it in anyway... Though I wish I did it's a great song! If you get the chance, you should listen.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later, Beth showed up. You could tell she had been worrying before Trip called her. (And even more after) Her blonde hair looked like it was tousled like she had just woken up, from running her hand though her hair so much. There were dark circles under her eyes and they blood shot as well.

"Hi Izzy, are you feeling okay honey?" She asked in a soft tone as her motherly instinct took over, her hand brushing her bangs out of her eyes before Trip could stop her. Izzy muscles stiffened as Beth's hand touched the surface of her face and kept caressing her face, like a mother would. Her brown eyes flickered over to her supposed, 'best friend/boyfriend' silently asking who this person was.

"Mom," Trip said going over to his mother, "You're scarring her." He gently tried to pry his mother away from Izzy.

"How would I be scarring her?" Beth asked turning a little so she could see her son better. He nodded his head indicating that he wanted to talk outside of the hospital room. The blonde headed mother went outside the room, but not before hearing Trip say he'd be right back and she saw him kissing the Latina girl's forehead. Beth brushed it off thinking that her son was just merely caring for his best friend like he always had.

Trip stared blankly at a flickering white light on the hospital's trying to think of how to start this conversation. It was going to be hard to explain…

"You know that wreck we were just in before I called you?" He asked as he thought, _Better start from the beginning. _

Beth nodded staying silent.

"Well in that accident Iz, got hit on a crucial part of her head," He explained just like the doctor did, "Well because of that hit, she now has amnesia."

Beth gasped and put a hand to her mouth in horror.

"That poor girl," She says sadly shaking head. Then she starts to walk back into the room, but Trip's hand on her shoulder stops her.

* * *

"I need some advice." He explained in a hushed tone. Maybe it was how quietly he said it, or that his face held a tense expression, or it could've been her mother's intuition, but something told Beth that Trip didn't want Izzy to hear them.

"Okay," She nodded then moved to have a seat across the hall. Trip mirrored his mother's actions, taking the seat on her right. Then Beth listened as her long haired son told her the _whole_ situation.

"I just don't know what how I feel now," He concluded his story, "I mean I can't get what she said out of my mind, no matter how hard I try."

Beth pondered over the thought for a moment then she spoke, "Trip, can I ask you some questions?"

Trip nodded his eye brows raised.

"What did you feel after the car wreck, after Izzy got hurt?"

"Like I had had the air knocked out of me for a second." He said truthfully.

"And after she woke up?"

"I felt my heart crack into two." He said just as truthful. Trip's mother nodded before asking one last question.

"Why did you tell her you were boyfriend after she woke up?"

"Because I love her," The words were out of his mouth before his mind could process what he was saying. Beth grinned widely in return, "I think you know how you feel now."

Beth stood up, "Now, since that's settled I'm going to go home and let the guys know Izzy's okay." With that she left. Trip grinned and shook his head amused by his mother's excuse to leave Izzy and him alone. Then he went back into Izzy's room.

* * *

When he walked back in, Izzy looked at him with a blank stare.

"I hate it here! I'm sooo BORED!" She whined, and for the first time she sounded like her old self. Trip chuckled as he sat down, taking her hand. It was silent for a moment then, "Is your mom mad at me?" She asked sounding like a frightened small child.

"What? Why would think that," He asks, his other hand reaching to run his fingers though her dark brown, messy hair.

"Because I didn't remember her," She said, "I can't remember anything…" She ended sadly. Before Trip could respond, Dr. Parker walked in.

"How is Miss. Izzy, feeling?"

"Bored," Izzy exclaimed.

Dr. Parker chuckled, "Well, after tonight you won't be bored for much longer, unless you don't have anywhere to stay."

"She'll be staying with me and my mom." Trip said, before Izzy could even think about that.

"Well I'll be coming around every few hours to check up." The doctor said, and then he left leaving Izzy and Trip alone once again.

"It isn't your fault, you know." He says suddenly.

"Huh?" The Latina girl turned her head to the side so she could see her boyfriend more clearly.

"The wreck, what happened. It wasn't your fault. It's not your fault you can't remember anything, but don't worry I'm going to help you…" Trip vowed, bending down to kiss her cheek.

* * *

**So yeah, I haven't updated in a while, because school's been keeping me super busy! But since school has kinda settled down I might be able to update every couple of weeks. Unless of course, Writer's block comes-Goodgirl21**


End file.
